


Loving Hands (Hold You Close)

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Absolution, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Confessions, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Group Sex, Healing, Healing Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, Restraints, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: When videos of Eliot having sex with Damien Moreau are sent to Leverage International, the hitter is forced to confess that his sexual interests are further off normal than he has let his partners believe up until this point.To his amazement, in the post-Fifty Shades of Grey era, what he thinks of as normal and what Hardison understands as normal are two very different things.





	Loving Hands (Hold You Close)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> The fucked up sexual dynamics of Eliot Spencer and Damien Moreau? SIGN ME UP!
> 
> Seriously - blended a couple of your prompts here, and I hope you like the results! Thank you for joining us this year!

_”Mine…”_

Hands pushing trails of fire into his bare skin…fingers mapping him, penetrating him…splitting him into a thousand pieces – each one craving their master’s touch, as Damien’s voice filled his conscious mind with one single, inescapable truth.

_”Mine…”_

Most nights they spent together, Moreau would take him at least once from behind; fingers twisted in the tangle of his hair, forcing his head up as Damien thrust into him – each stroke of his cock teasing at the edge of his prostate.

_Pleasure edging ever closer to true pain…_

The pressure of fingers and palms gradually gave way to the sharper, brighter pain of nails etching chalky swirls into his flesh…the tugs on his hair lasting longer and setting off sparks behind his eyes. Damien’s thrusts into him grew harder and faster as well – more casual with his use of Eliot’s body and less concerned about whether or not the pleasure he was receiving from their time together was equally felt by his partner.

The cuffs came first – heavy black leather, beautifully tooled, accented by stainless steel rivets and buckles. Damien buckled them in place himself, testing and retesting the fit, until he was satisfied they would hold Eliot without damage. “You are valuable to me,” he said, cupping his hand around the curve of Eliot’s jaw and raising his head until their eyes met. “The trust you show me each time you submit to my desires is the most valuable gift anyone will ever give me.”  
*******************************************  
“I’m not asking anyone to feel sorry for me,” Eliot said, studying his clasped hands with a detached fascination. He could feel the tremors shivering just under the skin, vibrating against each other. “I agreed to all of it.”

In retrospect, the idea that Damien had recorded at least a few of their encounters wasn’t that insane. He probably had never intended to use them for anything except his own pleasure, _although they certainly are an effective weapon._ Swallowing hard, Eliot looked up at Parker and Hardison. “The cuffs were just the beginning. Whips, paddles, knife play, breath play, blood play – I think really that he got off on seeing how far he could push my commitment to him.”

“He wanted to know if there was anything you wouldn’t do,” Hardison said quietly. Looking from one to the other of his partners, Eliot finally nodded.

“He would always talk about how valuable I was, how much it meant to him that I trusted him to do those things. And I did get off on all of it – I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. It’s just…”

He gestured helplessly, not really sure where he needed this to go, or if he even really had a say anymore in where it was going to end up. “He took your feelings for him and made you kill people,” Parker said into the sudden silence. “You loved him, and he took advantage of that.”

Eliot winced inwardly. Trust Parker to say the things nobody else was comfortable saying.

“I’m not looking for forgiveness,” he said finally, taking refuge in what he had told all of them so many years ago. “You can’t forgive the things I’ve done. I agreed…”

“How have you been getting these needs taken care of?” Hardison asked, cutting him off. “This is the first time I’m hearing that you’re into this stuff – have you been paying somebody?” Eliot realized belatedly that he must have looked as shocked as he felt hearing Hardison as the one to bring up that particular angle of things, because the hacker scowled. “Oh come on – you said you got off on it. That level of kink isn’t something you just stop enjoying.”

“I…uh…I had an arrangement for a while. No sex, but he was good enough at the rest of it.” He huffed a small, bitter chuckle. “And before you ask, I’m not going to tell you who it was.”

“And you thought we’d…what?” Hardison asked. “Be grossed out by what you’re into? End our relationship over a little whip and chain action?”

Eliot tried to respond, but what started to come out was that was exactly what he’d been afraid they would do and clearly Hardison was telling him he was wrong on at least his side of the equation. He looked at Parker, but the thief was looking at Hardison now, her eyes narrowed. “I want to know how you know about this stuff?” she asked. “When I talked about tying you up you looked at me all funny!”

Eliot had never been more impressed with Hardison’s sense of diplomacy in his life. Blithely ignoring the comment about their private times together, he instead chose to focus on the challenge to his knowledge base. “I keep telling you children that the internet is a vast and wonderful place. And, when the whole ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ thing happened a few years back, a lot of people were motivated to start some really important conversations.”  
*******************************  
 _There really is no good way to say “I don’t trust you to stop when I need you to stop” to somebody you love,_ Hardison thought. Reaching out, he caught Parker’s wrist and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

 _And what are we going to do with you?_ In light of everything he’d learned, the fact that Eliot Spencer, the single toughest bad-ass Hardison had ever met, was a card-carrying sexual submissive was hardly surprising. Knowledge didn’t automatically equal answers though, and unless he wanted Eliot out looking for another “arrangement” to scratch his assorted itches, this dilemma was Hardison’s to resolve.

“I’m gonna want about half an hour to spank the idiot who sent us these videos,” he said finally, looking from one of his lovers to the other. “Parker, why don’t you take our boy upstairs and get him out of his clothes.” At the edge of his vision he saw Eliot open his mouth to speak, then close it again a moment later.

“Can I tie _him_ up?” Parker asked, her eyes a little too bright – a little too eager.

Pausing just long enough to enjoy how Eliot’s eyes widened at the possibility he might say yes, Hardison nevertheless shook his head. “Not until I get up there. If you want to ask him about what was on the videos, fine – I’m going to want to know what he liked, what he didn’t enjoy, what his favorite stuff was.” Again, Eliot looked as though he was going to say something, but this time Hardison turned his full attention on the hitter. “Whatever you ask him, Eliot is going to tell you the truth. Aren’t you?”

He held Eliot’s gaze for a long moment. Finally, he saw something encouraging blossom in the dark blue depths. “Yes sir,” the hitter said, his tone quiet and respectful.

 _And if that isn’t one of the hottest things I’ve ever had happen to me…_ Hardison thought, barely suppressing a shiver as Parker and Eliot retreated upstairs.

He bit his lip, trying to ignore the persistent ache in his groin as he sat down at his computer and prepared to rain grief all over the poor sap who thought he was going to gain some kind of advantage over Eliot by exposing his past. “If it makes you feel better, I do feel kind of guilty about punishing you like this,” he said, hitting the key to launch his attack. “Part of me really wants to thank you for the lovely gift, and the doors it’s likely to open for the three of us. But, since we can’t have you out there thinking you got the best of us…”

Putting the would-be blackmailer from his thoughts, Hardison called up one of the videos. This one was an example of breath-play – Damien Moreau had bound Eliot to a St. Andrew’s cross covered in what looked like high-quality black leather. Eliot’s cock was fully erect, standing straight out from his body, and as Moreau turned more towards the camera, sliding his belt free of its loops, Hardison could see a definite tenting of his gray designer slacks.

“Can’t say I blame you, man,” he muttered, sliding a hand between his own legs and pressing down.  
***************************************  
 _”Ours.”_

It wasn’t heavy, expensive leather pinning his wrists above his head this time, but hands strengthened by years of scaling buildings tall enough to give King Kong pause. The hands mapping his body, drawing out every bit of his need and putting it on display, were different as well, and the sight of them moving across his skin was so beautiful they brought tears to his eyes.

He was on his back this time too, looking into the eyes of the woman holding him and the man thrusting into him; ownership mixed with love looking back at him, where before he now understood was only pride. His pleasure was part of the equation now, instead of an afterthought, and when his orgasm finally bowed his body against the mattress and his cries of release filled the room, the two of them held him safe and brought him back to earth when he was spent.

_”Ours.”_


End file.
